This invention relates to an attractant composition for fishing lures, a method of treating a fishing lure, and fishing lures provided with a coating of an attractant composition.
Fishing is an extremely popular sport, and anglers go to a great deal of trouble and expense in order to gain an advantage over their prey. Numerous lures have been designed in order to increase the attractiveness of the lure to the fish. Further, in order to render a lure attractive not only to the visual sense but also to other senses of the fish, various kinds of flavored attractants have been proposed for application to fish lures.